Irresistible Glow
by InLoveWithJesse
Summary: Jasper thought he would never get his life back... until he met Alice. This could end up as a major story, rating might change.
1. Hope

**I can't get enough of JasperxAlice lately, which is why I literally let my fingers swipe across the keyboard in the middle of the night to write this. I honestly have no idea if it's a one-shot or a two-shot or maybe even a full story, though I think I might write a little more... Whether or not I publish it is mostly up to you! So if you like it and you want to see more of it, please give me some kind of shout out (reviews are always good). Enjoy! **

**P.S: I know there might still be people waiting for my JacobxNessie fanfic, but as you can see I've marked it "complete" so it probably won't go any further. That can always change, but for the meantime, it's not on my table. Sorry :(**

Being alone was driving her insane. As she glanced around her at the countless smiling faces, something about her lit up. She would gaze at a boy, not older than three or four, and immediately a vision of him being put to bed with a story and a goodnight kiss would appear before her eyes. She smiled, a wave of hope passing through her. Any bad vision, a vision of unpleasantness or even danger that crossed her mind, she waved away without thinking.

Her mind was still swamped with thoughts. She was so enveloped in them she barely even acknowledged her thirst, ever-so present as humans trotted all around her, wind blowing their scent straight in her nose. Her eyes were black, her pale skin papery, and the familiar purple shadows decorated the area under her eyes. She urged herself not to give in, to hold off—and as she decided to do so, she saw herself resist, and felt relieved once more, as if she had drank and drank till she couldn't any longer.

The family—three males and two females, living in Washington—entranced her. Not a month earlier, she had first seen them; galloping gracefully across a meadow at a herd of deer, laughing while they hunted, chasing not after humans, but after animals. It had been what she was looking for her entire existence as a vampire. It was all she wanted—to understand them, and to be a part of them. Nothing would hold her off.

Well, it wasn't _all _she wanted. The Cullens were not the only vampires she had seen in the horizon. A blonde, breathtaking young male, brutally scarred and constantly battling with himself. She saw his struggles and how he ached to control himself. She saw the inside of his heart. She saw his smile, she felt his kiss, and she shared his soul, all before she had even met him. The intimate emotion was like none other. She knew the love she would feel for him, and the love he would feel for her; she knew how his icy skin would feel to hers. Whenever her mind strayed from the golden-eyed wonders, his face filled her insides. Scarred, but gorgeous. Maybe even more appealing with the scars considered… She giggled to herself.

She knew it would begin to rain a minute before it did. Skipping gracefully across the pavements, she found a diner; nearly empty, poorly lit and somehow homey. She waltzed in, all eyes on her as her dress flailed around her tiny figure. She resisted the scent once more and sat at the counter, smiling pleasantly at the chubby man behind it; she asked for tea she would never drink. As she chatted with him, trying to make him a little less nervous—why are they always so nervous?—she heard the storm rage and crash around the alley. She smiled knowingly to herself.

As the scarred vampire entered her thoughts again, she began to worry somehow. What if he was never to arrive? It had been so long since she first saw him. As long as a year, but he still hadn't showed up. Her visions never misguided her; he was supposed to have met her by now. But, suddenly, new hope filled her as she saw something she had been waiting for months and months to see…

Meanwhile, the scarred vampire trudged quickly through the streets. The storm in itself made him uncomfortable; people around him grew anxious and impatient as they tried to find cover from the rain, and the sticky, _human_ emotions felt to him like gunk coating his insides. He might as well have stood there in the rain until everyone cleared off, or just kept on walking till the rain stopped; but how would that look to everyone around him to just see a man floating through the street, rain pounding hard on his shoulders, and he totally unfazed by it? His military instincts kicked in and he ducked under the rain much like the swarm of people around him; imitating them to the very last degree. Glancing around him through the drops of rain—like they were any bother to him—he found the alley, and in it he found the diner. It seemed to him the perfect place to hide until he could bolt out and find somewhere to stay until nightfall; the sunlight was still obvious on his skin. He would come in, ask for coffee and sit there quietly and unobtrusively; he hadn't fed in a long time, and his eyes had lost their red tint for a dark, colorless black. He knew that on the one hand, this would make him much less noticeable. But on the other hand, he was horribly, unbearably thirsty. Would he be able to resist the humans that would most definitely be sitting there, filled with blood, so delicious, so mouthwatering… But he wouldn't allow himself to lose control—he was finally doing well. He sucked in a deep breath and prepared to open the door.

But something was off. Even from outside the door, he could feel it… _smell_ it. He was almost used to the burning, horrifying human scent that made him feel like a raging monster… But this was something he hadn't smelled in years, not since the last time he managed to visit Peter and Charlotte.

This was the scent of a vampire.

Alice could barely contain herself. A gleeful smile spread across her face as she stared as inconspicuously as she could at her tea; she couldn't believe it was finally happening! Every second that she waited for him to enter was like torture; every second felt like an hour.

Slowly and cautiously, Jasper opened the door to the diner and practically tip-toed in. As the scent got stronger, he spotted the vampire sitting at the counter; a pale, tiny, cheery young girl, with short black hair and dull black eyes that he recognized immediately. Something about her felt warm and inviting, even appealing. But his guard would not go down; his eyes still examined her with the gaze of a predator, even though her feeling of giddy anticipation and pure, undiluted happiness drew him to her and made him feel as calm as he had felt in years.

With barely a glance at him, the girl vampire jumped gracefully—even more gracefully than the usual vampire—from the high stool of the counter. He was immediately alarmed; even more so when, without a single second of hesitation or fear, the girl walked straight up to Jasper with a huge smile on her face and looked up at his frightened face. Her emotions were relaxed and entirely un-aggressive; more than that, something about them made _him_ feel calm. They were like an aura of goodwill and affection; a beautiful, irresistible glow. But until she spoke, with her high, charming bell-chime voice, Jasper still felt squeamish to see her come so close. But the amazing pull drew him to believe that there was nothing to be frightened of; it was a hopeful, carefree sensation.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," Alice said, confidently and unblinkingly, her smile unwavering. She could hardly hold back her joy at finally meeting the man she had seen in so many visions.

Jasper wasn't intimidated anymore; something about her voice made his entire body unclench, made his mind loosen. It was the voice of an angel. At the sound of the accusation, Jasper did the only thing he knew to do; he bowed his head with guilty eyes and apologized: "I'm sorry, ma'am," as politely and as calmly as he could. He understood that they both knew exactly what was going on; he understood that there was something special and extraordinary about her. And on top of it all, she was _different_; like nothing he had ever known. Yes, she was beautiful, unbelievably so; but he barely even thought of that. What he felt when he looked at her surpassed it by miles.

Of course Alice knew what to do. She held out her small hand to the amazing blonde vampire, with an inviting glint in her eye. Jasper didn't think, not for a moment; he didn't analyze or worry or consider his options. Her smile felt… _hopeful_. He didn't try to understand what was going on, how she knew him or what would happen next; he reached out and placed his hand in hers. Her pleasant, warm touch, the touch of a fellow vampire, put a fire in his veins that was utterly unlike the fire he felt when he fed. It was something beautiful and elated…

He felt pure, sincere _hope_.

**I hope you liked it! Again, please give me some feedback if you want to see more... I'm planning this to be a little more detailed. **

**Me.**


	2. The Future

**Yes - the story has been continued! I had about five or six people all in all tell me it was good, so... here goes, I guess! But, please please _please_ give me feedback--any kind is great. If you've read this, take a minute to tell me what you thought so I can write more and feel good about it. Everyone here are writers, too, right? So you know how great it is so to see those reviews!**

**Anyway, rating has been upped to T for some sexual content (well, it's Jasper and Alice, they're allowed!). There won't be anything graphic, though, I assure you. Hope no one has a problem with it :) Enjoy!**

Jasper was spellbound in the little pixy. Every smile of hers was like a gust of wind, a ray of sunshine. Every step she took was the step of an expert ballerina; even though he was familiar with the gracefulness of a vampire, it still seemed otherworldly to watch her spin and twirl as naturally as he'd ever witnessed—it seemed to come to her as easily as breathing. It was even a little comical to see her pounce across the roads in high heels and a feminine, frilly dress. Her tiny body, only reaching the nape of his neck—and barely—was wondrous. Her hair, tucked back with fashionable pins, glittered in the weak sunlight. Her eyes seemed to have a twinkle to them that was nothing like Jasper had ever seen.

Her name was Alice. She already knew his; she blurted it out matter-of-factly without asking. He didn't ask her why or how she knew him so well when he had never even met her, or why she knew things were going to happen minutes before they did. He was talented as well; he didn't feel the need to ask.

They had a connection. It felt strange for Jasper to try to explain it, even to himself. Most new companions would talk for days to get to know each other; it was commonplace. But they just didn't _need_ to. It was like they had known each other for years already. It felt innate for him to be with her, to run with her through the night, to trust her when she warned him of humans a mile ahead. The new life he had started with her came easily to him, without thinking or calculating. When they were together, he didn't feel fear; even his raging thirst relaxed by a tiny bit.

Just before dawn, Alice stopped in her tracks; they were running along an abandoned road she knew would be safe. Of course he knew she didn't need to rest. He stopped alongside her and gazed at her questioningly.

"It's going to be sunny," she said. "We'll have to find a place to stay until nightfall."

Her voice mesmerized him every time she spoke; it was one thing he certainly wasn't used to yet. It was high, delicate and even childlike; but at the same time, it was wise and sensible, somehow reassuring. Her emotions, still relaxed, light-headed and blissful, were exhilarating him. Unthinkingly, he smiled as he listened to her singsong voice.

"Of course," Jasper said, nodding. "There must be a motel or an inn somewhere close to here."

She nodded as well, and returned his smile. "About five miles. We should go."

She held out her hand to him, tiny and slightly luminous in the rising sun. He took it, and they began to run again, two blurs on the deserted path. He found his smile never faded while they ran.

The inn was small, painted with warm, earthy colors and scarcely decorated with small plants. It was a little worn down, but it was still standing. The only person in sight was the small, old man behind the counter; Jasper worked on making him calm and complacent while Alice requested a room for a day. The man, naturally, was charmed by her. Alice led Jasper up the shaky stairs with a grin that was a little smug.

The room was nicer than Jasper expected. It wasn't particularly large, but the bed in the center of it was comfortable and almost inviting—though, of course, there wasn't much need to it. The only source of light was a large, impressive fire that made both Alice and Jasper feel at home. Two plates of eggs and sausage were laid out on a small dresser; Jasper refrained from going near those.

Naturally, Alice was right; when the sun came up, it was unusually strong and forceful. Even through the window, it caused their skin to glisten much more prominently than usual.

"You have a very impressive gift," Jasper said simply as he looked out the window at the hot earth, sitting down on the bed. She stood before him, her hands on her hips, that same grin adorning her sweet face.

"It's very useful," she said, chuckling under her breath. "Yours is as well."

"You know everything," he said, a buoyant laughter escaping through his teeth, boyish and lighthearted. His smile went all the way up to his eyes.

She laughed along with him. "Almost," she said, sitting down beside him. They looked at each other with something neither of them had felt in their entire lives. Alice understood a hint of it; she knew she would love him even a year earlier. But Jasper was surprised and mystified with the new emotion, an attraction that had nothing to do with strategy _or_ bloodlust.

"How are you?" she asked simply. There was a hint of worry in her voice, something unfamiliar in the wonderful sound Jasper savored. He didn't need to ask or to clarify; he knew exactly what she was asking of him.

"I'm hanging on," he said, a trace of a grimace appearing on his brutally scarred features. "It's difficult, but… Having you around makes it easier."

She smiled again, the worry evaporating from her emotions. "It becomes easier as time goes by," she said, brushing back a lock of hair that had gotten in her eyes. "It won't always be like this."

Inexplicably, he believed her. How could she ever lie, or be wrong? It was as impossible as the Earth standing still.

"I'm curious," Alice said, her smile fading just the tiniest bit. "I only saw your future… What is in your past?"

He hoped it wouldn't come to this. His history with Maria was something he didn't like to remember; his exploits with the newborns were even worse. But it felt safe, even releasing, to open up to her. Her engaging smile and inquiring eyes were soothing to him; they made recounting the events much easier. She listened with interest and patience, not asking questions; at times, her hand would reach out and caress the deep scars on his cheek. When he was finished with the story, a pained look on his face, she lowered her head and whispered, "The past doesn't dictate the future. I should know."

And she was right. He understood that Maria, the war, the horrors of it, were all in his past. His future was Alice, and he knew that it would be a far better one. It was all he wanted; for Alice to be his future. Everything would be easy, effortless and joyous. Everything would be complete.

Was he not exaggerating? He hoped he wasn't. He wasn't a sap, or a romantic; his decisions were usually much more premeditated than this. But it felt _right_. What other reason did he need?

Her hand was resting on his cheek. It felt pleasantly warm; how he'd missed that warmth! All he'd felt for years was the burning hot flesh of humans he heartlessly slaughtered. Every burn their bodies gave was like a reminder of the horridness of his actions. But hers was just right; the perfectly matched, soft, warm, soothing skin he needed.

Suddenly, he felt his mouth open and heard it speak the words. "I want you to be my future." All he was doing was speaking his thoughts out loud. For a shred of a second, he worried he might be too forward, but her smile only widened in response.

"I feel the same way," she said, a bit of her glee bubbling to the surface.

He laughed fleetingly, the new emotion causing him tremendous happiness. He suddenly found himself forgetting everything -- his thirst, his fears. "I don't deserve you," he said softly, glaring at the beautiful, sweet, bubbly face. Her eyes were staring lovingly into his.

"You're the only person in the world who does," she said, completely sure of herself. "I've known for a while now. It can only be you."

They understood each other so perfectly. Hardly any words were needed. What was the point of wasting time with words, when they could see crystal-clear into each other's heads? It was like they had known each other for years. Jasper only told her his story in so much detail; she could see every unsaid facet in the undertone of his words. He didn't have the benefit of seeing into her future, or foreseeing their meeting as early as a year before it occurred, but it didn't matter. She was familiar to him already, the tiny, talented, wonderful pixy, who was perfect for him. The only thing he needed of her was her understanding, and her love; and she had already given him both. She was irresistible; he couldn't help but ache for her. It was so unlike him; when he'd been with Maria, he was horribly un-romantic, feeling almost nothing when she touched him. But now, when Alice lightly grazed her fingertips against the skin of his face, he shivered and his eyes automatically closed. He was opening himself up to her. He reached up and caught her hand in his own. It was intimate and personal.

"I've never met anyone like you," he whispered.

Slowly but surely, she shifted so that she was facing him on the bed. Her lips touched his, and she leaned her entire body into him.

She'd never kissed anyone before—if she had, she didn't have any recollection of it. But he made it easy, effortless. Needless to say, she knew, to some degree, how it would feel, but it was so much more powerful in real life. Every time her lips moved against his, a fire cracker went off in her stomach. She knew it had to be the best first kiss anyone ever had.

He kissed her back; marveling at how confident and fearless she was. Her lips were like sweet roses, matching his to a T. She was nothing like Maria, or any of the other girls he had touched—in his vampire life _or_ the human. He began to sense new feelings emnating from her--desire, passion and at the same time wondrous warmth and appreciation. He let his fingers move down and caress her back.

In the end, the bed was of much use to them.

In the evening, as the sun went down and a red-orange light fell over the entire room, Alice leaned over to him on the bed. Her small head rested against his chest.

"_This_ is your future," she said softly. Her lips left feather-light kisses down his neck.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. PLEASE review, now, make me want to write more!!**

**-Me**


	3. Different

**A/N: Chapter 3! I am doing pretty well on the updating, aren't I? Something my more usual readers aren't used to ;) Anyway, this one deals less with the romance and more with Jasper's struggles. I felt I really needed to write this. It's so refreshing not to have awful writer's block (God forbid...). I'd also like to say that I'm really sorry to Daisy (edwardcullenaddicts) for being such a lousy beta-reader and not getting anything done on time. Sorry sorry sorry! Won't happen again. I hope you enjoy this, at least, and maybe you'll forgive me? **

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

_Chapter 3: Different_

He could hardly take it anymore. By their third day together, he twitched and moaned with every passing second, venom flooding his mouth with no apparent reason. Every time he was struck with the pain of it, he would reach over to Alice and put her delicate hand to his cheek. Her compassion made him calmer. He wished he could work his own systems on himself; Alice said his ability to make her calm was startling. But when he was like this, ready and willing to attack an innocent little girl to satiate his unbearable thirst, the only emotions he could bring about were anxiousness and self-loathing. She felt it in the atmosphere; even her generally soothing presence did nothing to help.

She had dreaded their first hunting trip together. She saw how he hunted; it was the one element in her visions of him she did not appreciate. How many innocent people had she seen die by the hands of the man she now loved? Dozens, surely. She knew he couldn't control it, and to some level, she understood. But it still made her nervous to imagine a hunting trip with Jasper. Would he flip out of his already-loose restraint to attack? His desire for blood was a constant jeopardy. And yet, it didn't sway her from her decision to stay with him, nor did it cause her to recoil from his difficulty to keep himself on both feet. In fact, she admired him for not giving up, even after his recurring relapses into a lifestyle he himself thought to be despicable. He was _trying_, and trying hard, and that in itself made him her indisputable hero.

Her entry into the world of 'vegetarianism' was much smoother than his. It all began when she first saw the vision of the Cullens—it was a very long time ago now, though to her, it seemed like yesterday. She'd been mystified by their philosophy and their way of life. It had been exactly what she was looking for. She'd always felt guilty about that _need_—the need to drink blood. It never sat right with her to kill for her own benefit. She was thrilled when she saw that yes, there _was _another way to live and be satisfied. Carlisle Cullen was nothing short of a genius.

She'd had an easy start—because with Alice, every start was easy. She ventured into a wood, her eyes set on a hibernating bear. As soon as she made the decision to change the way she 'ate', she knew that she would do so. Her tackle with the bear was smooth, almost graceful. She found its blood not nearly as satisfying, but knowing that she was innocent, knowing that she didn't need to feed off others to keep herself alive, was worth it. She'd spent too long in anguish, banging her head against the wall after every time she gave in. It was a huge relief to her.

She knew Jasper inside and out. In time, he would grow accustomed to the lifestyle. It wouldn't be easy, not by a long shot. But he would do it, and it would only serve to make him stronger. Their life together would be happy and guilt-free; there was no doubt in her mind.

Jasper told her when it was growing to be too much to bear. His inner southerner felt a little emasculated by the admission of his weakness—but her smile was enough to make him forget all about that. She took his hand and said, "Let's hunt."

He had a pained look on his face as they left the inn. Even the scent of the human clerk made his mouth water; he came very close to attacking him. But with a gentle tug on his forearm, Alice led him out and began to run. He followed her, not stopping to think where she was taking him. He assumed that she was accepting his faults, like he knew she would; that she was taking him somewhere where he could feed on his monthly human. Something felt odd about that. Would sweet Alice agree to him feeding? Was she going to feed with him? Each of these questions flitted past his head as he ran, and he didn't bother to dignify them with his attention.

He felt confused when she brought him to a forest south of Ohio. There weren't any people in sight—not even a faint smell. All he could smell was birds, and the trees, and a small herd of elk. Nothing interesting.

"Wait," Jasper said, stopping her in her tracks as she ventured into the woods. "I thought you said we were going hunting."

"We are," she said sweetly. The air emanating from her was filled with confidence and a certain degree of playfulness.

"But…" Jasper seemed lost for words. "There's no one around here."

"Only the elk," she said, nodding. "Just like I hoped."

He began to understand. Alice hunted… _elk_.

"I should've known," he said, but not in a tone that was resentful or disappointed. It was more like he was disgruntled with himself for hoping, even the slightest bit, that he would drink human blood within hours.

"Try it," she cooed, touching her palms to his chest. He already felt somewhat persuaded. "It's how I live."

Of course he stood no chance. He felt reluctant to hunt the elk—even their smell wasn't nearly as inviting as a human, dull and stale. It felt funny to hunt after hopeless, mindless creatures such as the elk, but as he watched Alice gracefully down one with ease and a certain degree of pleasure, he felt encouraged to follow.

He began to stalk one of the larger ones that Alice intentionally left for him. She watched from the sidelines, ready to spur him on, as he smoothly and elegantly danced around the group, taking in its scent, spotting the most appetizing. His pounce was delicate and yet impatient and eager. He sucked down the blood with subdued gratification, the repulsive taste too much for him to ignore. When he let the dead animal drop to his feet, he still felt dissatisfied—the burn still raged in his throat. Alice was behind him not a second after he was done, her arms wrapped around him, whispering in his ear.

"I know," she said understandingly. "But it's sustenance. And it's much better than nothing. I assure you, you'll get used to it."

It was amazing to him how much she understood him without needing to ask. It had been exactly what he was worried about.

"I'm… I'm not full," he whispered timidly to his guide—his willing teacher.

She rubbed her hands up and down his torso. It felt fantastic. "There are still more. With animals, you can feed whenever you want, and as much as you want. You don't ever have to worry about taking lives. You can drink until you're satisfied… and never even stop to think about it."

Her words made sense to him. Hadn't this been exactly what he wanted since he left Maria? To feed and feed _without _feeling like a cold-blooded murderer? Despite the fact that animal blood wasn't quite like human blood, it was like binging on fatty foods and knowing you won't gain a pound. If the elk blood hadn't tasted so unsightly, Jasper would've thought this too good to be true.

He nodded, and reluctantly, she let go of him. They ran together through the forest until they spotted some deer; Alice, who was already used to the blood, only drank from one. Jasper savored three more, urging himself to believe this was just as good as the blood of humans. Of course it wasn't, but it dulled the burn to nearly nothing. That was enough.

After about thirty minutes, Jasper got his fill. He smiled along with Alice and they began to make their way out of the thick woods.

But, Jasper soon noticed, things weren't going to be quite so easy. As the trees thinned and the couple emerged from the shadows, a horrible, mouth-watering scent hit Jasper straight in the nose. He had just drunk enough blood to sustain him for a month, but this… The smell was driving him insane by the second. Sensing this, Alice held tighter onto Jasper's hand and wrapped her body around his arm, restraining him. She began leading him to the human.

"What are you doing?" he demanded quietly, screeching to a halt. She was leading them right in the human's direction.

"You can do this," Alice said softly, resting her head against his muscular arm. "I know you can. All you need is to see for yourself." She nodded toward the human—a girl in her late teens, dressed in outdoorsy and laid back clothes—as if urging him on. She continued to walk forward until the girl noticed them.

"Hello," Alice said to the girl, smiling warmly. "Are you lost?"

What was Alice _doing_? Jasper could hardly keep himself from pouncing on the helpless girl, the very smell of her making his thirst resurface.

"No," she said, smiling as well. "I'm waiting for my father. He's looking for a place to start a picnic in the woods."

Jasper held his breath as tight as he could as the girl's flooded the air around him. He tried to focus on the aura of emotions around her, and around Alice; anticipation, certainty, joy, and distinct relaxation from the girl.

"I'm Alice," Alice said with her high, singsong voice, smiling widely. "This is Jasper. We've just gone for a walk. It's lovely there."

"Evangeline," the girl said just as nicely. "And it is. We come here every week."

Suddenly, Jasper felt like he was being held down by the weight of a thousand anvils; a man, a pleasant expression on his face, joined their small gathering. More blood. More temptation.

Alice continued to make small talk with the pair—nodding and smiling, while Jasper stood there, stiff as a rock, trying not to give in. _You just fed_, he urged himself. _They're innocent people out for an afternoon picnic…_

It felt like forever had passed when the father and daughter trumped into the forest with a picnic basket. As they drifted off, he allowed his muscles to loosen and heaved a sigh of relief.

"You did it!" Alice exclaimed, turning around to fully embrace him. "You did it," she repeated softly, her head resting against him.

And he did. He smiled and allowed his arms to creep around his little teacher -- his little angel.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! PLEASE REVIEW NOW! **


End file.
